Rabid Dog
|name = Rabid Dog |kana = ヤマイヌNippon TV - HUNTER×HUNTER - Yorknew City (arc): characters page |kanji = |rōmaji = Yamainu |japanese voice = Ryō Naitō (1999) Tetsuya Motomura (2011) |english voice = Stewart Burdett (1999) David Vincent (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Red (1999) Reddish Brown (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons Shadow Beasts |previous occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 179)Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001) |image gallery = yes}} Rabid Dog ( , Yamainu) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Appearance Rabid Dog was a lankey man. He had spiky and messy hair, pointy ears, pronounced cheekbones, and his most distinctive trait, sharp-filed teeth. He was seen wearing a necked, long-sleeved shirt with beige pants and light brown shoes. In the 1999 anime adaptation, his face was long and seemed more akin to that of a canine. Personality He was a crass and sadistic individual. It was also believed that he liked torturing his victims due to how his ability worked.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Plot Yorknew City arc Rabid Dog along with Porcupine, Leech, and Worm first appear in front of the remaining Nostrade Family bodyguards in the Gordeau Desert, each of them being sent by one of the Ten Dons to deal with the thieves of the Underground Auction. He along with Porcupine and Leech speculates how their target Uvogin is no ordinary thief and even noting that not only is he a specialist in his field of work, but also a professional killer. After three of the Shadow Beasts, confront Uvogin and after they question one another, Worm ambushes Uvogin by punching his face but gets his own face smashed in. In retaliation, Worm drags Uvogin's arm into the ground pinning him, while the remaining Shadow Beasts all attack head-on against Uvogin. Unamused by the situation Uvogin uses his signature move Big Bang Impact decimating the entire ground beneath him and after the smoke cleared his Spider tattoo is revealed. With Uvogin taunting the Shadow Beasts the three charges head-on against him and Uvogin gets his arm entrapped in Porcupine's "needling body hairs". Seeing an opportunity, Rabid Dog tears off a piece of Uvogin's neck with his "enhanced fangs" and later tears off a piece of Uvogin's left leg. As Rabid Dog taunts Uvogin; he tries to retaliate against Rabid Dog, by punching him, but becomes paralyzed, from Rabid Dog's "toxic fangs". Rabid Dog further taunts Uvogin about the potency of his "toxic fangs" and how tortured he'll soon feel. This all changes after Uvogin kills Leech, by biting off the right side of his face and uses a chunk of Leech's skull as a projectile bullet at Rabid Dog, who tries to block it with his hand, but it manages to pierce through his hand and into his face instantly killing him. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Rabid Dog is very influential within the Mafia Community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. Rabid Dog fights by enhancing his speed and teeth to tear off chunks of flesh from his opponents. By doing so, he injects powerful neurotoxins capable of incapacitating voluntary muscles from the neck down, leaving his opponents aware of the pain. He fights using a hit and run style: attacking and then distancing himself from his opponent. When facing a foe with other Shadow Beasts, he waits for them to distract the enemy to attack unnoticed, thus showing moderate skills in analysis and strategical thinking. Poisonous Bite: Rabid Dog's filed teeth inject a tranquilizer that makes him victims unable to move anything below their neck. The substance is very powerful, as two bites quickly subdued Uvogin despite the latter resisting sleeping gas. Hours after injection, the efficacy of the tranquilizer had not waned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Rabid Dog is very fast, effortlessly striking Uvogin and then backing away before the Phantom Troupe member could retaliate. He can also intercept a bullet shot at medium range. Immense Biting Power: Rabid Dog can bite off Uvogin's skin, which is so hard that even anti-tank missiles can barely scratch it. He is also very quick to do so. Advanced Poison Resistance: Rabid Dog is likely immune to the tranquilizer secreted by his teeth. Nen . As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the Mafia Community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. He uses his Nen to make himself faster as well as increasing the power of his jaws and sharpness of his teeth. Although this combination would be enough to significantly injure or kill most opponents, he mainly resorts to it to paralyze them with the neurotoxins in his fangs. Rabid Dog is also fairly proficient at Zetsu, since he managed to get near Neon Nostrade's bodyguards with only Melody and possibly Kurapika noticing. Battles Trivia * Rabid Dog is likely named after the ''yōkai'' known as yama-inu (山犬, literally meaning "mountain dog"). Anime and Manga Differences * Rabid Dog's facial features are far more doglike and elongated in the 1999 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Rabid_Dog fr:Yama_Inu Category:Male characters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Enhancers Category:Shadow Beasts Category:Deceased characters